


F*ck The Flowers

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/M, M/M, Multi, Tumblr Prompt, shiro semi-raising keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: Inspired by a tumblr post-Shiro works at Coran's flowershop when Allura comes in and orders one of the most interesting arrangement he's witnessed in his ten years of working there.





	1. Enter the Emo, Stage Right

“I’m not going.” Keith grumbled from under his sheets. 

“Yes you are,” Shiro said, “We had pretty much everyone ditch out on us so now it’s pretty much just me.” 

“I’m not going to start working with you just because your co-workers decided to find somewhere else to work.” 

“Well you’re definitely not going to be lounging around all summer doing nothing but watching porn while I’m at work.” Shiro whipped the covers off his little brother, who shoved his head under his pillow. 

“I wasn’t going to watch porn, I was going to catch up on-” 

“You’re either working with me or I’m going to make you volunteer for every vacation bible-school in the surrounding area. So do you want to be surrounded by screaming little kids all summer, or making money?” Keith groaned. 

“Fine, I’ll start tomorrow.” He replied, “Just give me one day to-” 

“I told Coran you were starting today, so you’re starting today.” Shiro informed him, walking over to the closet to find suitable clothes. 

“You could have asked me.” Keith said, pushing himself off the bed as Shiro threw a red tee-shirt at him. 

“There’s not really a choice in the matter.” Shiro said, throwing a pair of jeans onto the bed as he turned around, “But he’s going to pay over-time, so suck it up.” Keith glared at Shiro with sleep filled eyes. 

“I don’t like you right now.” 

“Nothing says you have to like me all the time.” Shiro said as he walked out the door. 

 

Keith sulked all through the car ride to work. “If anyone from school sees me there, I’m screwed.” He grumbled. 

“You have one more year of high school, it’s not going to matter, plus I guarantee that nobody in your grade will have a reason to come by here, or laugh at you when you’re going to have a well paying job all summer.” Shiro said, watching the lights ahead. 

“A well paying job as a flower boy.” Keith grumbled. 

“You’ll actually be able to go on your senior trip if you do this, so look forward to that.” Keith gave a dramatic sigh and kept looking out the window, with no argument. 

Shiro pulled into the back parking lot of the flower shop and made Keith get out as well. “You’ve met Coran, right?” he asked. 

“I think so. Isn’t he old and British?” 

“Is that all you remember?” Shiro asked. 

“Yeah, I mean, I haven’t been here since I was like seven.” Keith reminded him. 

“You act the same so it’s hard for me to remember.” Shiro joked. 

“Har har har.” Keith grumbled. 

“What’s up with you today?” 

“It’s the first day of summer break and I’m awake at seven in the morning.” Shiro laughed. 

“Welcome to adulthood.” 

“I don’t like it.” 

“Nobody does.” Shiro sighed, opening up the back door. They walked in and were greeted by an energetic Coran. 

“Sweep and stock, sweep and stock!” he yelled, speed walking into the main room with a collection of flowers. Shiro picked up two aprons from a box and tossed one to Keith. 

“You sweep, I’ll stock.” He said, draping the green and white apron over his neck. 

“I’m not wearing this.” Keith said. Shiro sighed, trying to remain patient. 

“Why not?” 

“Remember that thing I said about my classmates?” Keith said, holding the apron to Shiro’s face, “If I wear this I may as well be homeschooled next year to avoid torment.” 

“Just put it on, it’s what I wore for a few years.” 

“I’m not wearing a pink daisy apron!” Keith snapped, “Gimme one like yours.” 

“There’s two like mine, and they’re for managers.” Shiro said, tying the strings around his waist. 

“Well switch and tell customers the flowers are for managers!” Shiro frowned. 

“Keith, put on the apron.” Keith recognized the expression, and knew that he’d already pushed his luck to far with his protesting earlier. 

“It’s just too early for this.” Keith mumbled, walking off and putting the apron on. Shiro took a deep breath and went back for the flowers. 

“I don’t remember him being so angsty.” Coran said, walking in behind Shiro. 

“That’s a recent occurrence, unfortunately.” Shiro sighed. “Ever since mom got sent to Korea he’s been all huffy.” 

“And your father went where again?” Coran asked. 

“No idea.” Shiro sighed. “All he told mom was that he had to “deal with some shit” and left her with full custody of Keith.” 

“Probably better off that way.” Coran sighed, “You’re doing a pretty decent job of it.” 

“I have to threaten him with screaming kids to get him motivated.” Shiro laughed. “That and taking away that damn console.” 

“He likes gaming?” 

“He’s got some flying simulator he never gets off of.” Shiro replied, “Though I have to remind him about once a week to get off so that he can get the grades to become an actual pilot.” Coran nodded. 

“Well, hopefully having something to get his mind off everything else will do his personality some good.” Coran said, picking up more flowers and heading out. Shiro followed, bringing out petunias. Keith looked up at them as they put the flowers in place. 

“What’s the point of me sweeping if you keep making a mess with all those petals?” Keith groaned. 

“Well I’m not going to pay you to sit on your ass for the next hour.” Coran said. Keith shrugged. 

“So long as you don’t get mad at me for the petals you’ve tracked in and I haven’t gotten too.” 

“We won’t.” Shiro assured him. 

 

They opened at nine, and Coran announced he was going to get coffee because Keith looked like he was about to fall asleep on his feet. Shiro gave Keith a box of cards to put on a rack while they waited for coffee, and opened up the store. 

“How late did you play that thing?” Shiro asked. 

“How late could I stay up without getting in trouble?” Keith asked. 

Shiro laughed. “How much sleep did you get?” 

“Like, three hours.” 

“I need to get you a new game.” Shiro gave him a small smile. 

“I like it, you just fly.” 

“Dude, you need a puzzle game. Work your mind.” 

“It’s like meditation though.” Keith said. 

“You can play a puzzle game and then “meditate.”” Shiro laughed. 

“What game do you suggest?” 

“I think there’s a gamecube in my closet with some Mario games.” Shiro said with a grin. 

“Dude those are rage games.” 

“Just try them.” Shiro said. “But not tonight. You’re going to bed early tonight.” 

“Assuming I don’t pass out before we get home.” Keith muttered. Shiro cracked a smile as the door jingled. 

“Shiro!” A man called, startling them both. Shiro looked over and raised his eyebrows. 

“Matt, are you okay?” He asked as the frazzled young man walked over. 

“I need a favor.” Matt gasped, out of breath for some reason, but his request was cut short. 

The door banged open and a young woman with dyed white hair stormed in, whipped out some bills, showed them to shiro, and snarled, “How do you passive-aggressively say “fuck you” in flower?”


	2. Very Angry Princess

Shiro blinked, “Uh, will this be an arrangement?” 

“Damn right.” She hissed. Shiro nodded. 

“One moment.” Shiro slid away from Matt and collected geraniums, foxglove, meadowsweet, carnations, and orange lilies. Matt scooched a little closer to Keith, away from the angry lady with a small accent. 

“There are cards over here if you want to address the recipient.” Shiro said quietly, focussing on the flowers. He saw her angrily take one of the small cars and a pen, and with the most elegant handwriting he’d ever seen, wrote: 

_“Zarkon,  
Suck on the inside of my asshole.   
-Allura.”_

He was wondering why she was bothering with a huge arrangement that was “passive aggressive” when she was being very aggressive in her card. 

But it would cost a lot and so long as he paid for it, he didn’t care. 

Coran walked in as he was tucking the card and an envelope she’d handed him into the arrangement. 

“Allura, what are you doing here? And why the arrange- oh dear.” He stared at the arrangement. “What happened? 

“He did it again. I’m done, I’m done, I’m done.” Allura snapped, slightly calmer than she had been earlier. 

“If you talked to-” 

“I’m not taking this to dad, I’m going to do this on my own.” She said, tapping her fingers on her arm. 

“If you insist.” Coran shrugged, putting a coffee down next to Shiro and then taking a third around to Keith. Shiro gave her the price and she handed over the bills. 

“How much extra for delivery?” She asked. 

“I’m not delivering that!” Coran said. “I thought you said you were handling this?” 

“I have an interview with a big cosmetic company.” She replied. 

“I can take it.” Shiro volunteered, glancing over at Matt, “Can you wait a few minutes?” Matt nodded and began looking at the cards. Allura gave him the address and stormed back outside. 

“I hope this doesn’t backfire on her.” Coran sighed. “She got her decision making from Althor, so I’ll remind them both of that later on.” 

“Did she get her temper from her mother?” Shiro asked. 

“No clue. I never actually met her.” Coran shrugged. “Just hurry up and deliver that and hurry back. Believe me you don’t want to be there when Zarkon reads that letter.” Shiro nodded and toted the bouquet into the car. 

He had been expecting to arrive at a house, but instead he pulled up to a large business building. He got out with the flowers and carried it inside. 

“Delivery for Zarkon.” Shiro said, “Not to be rude, that was just the only name I was given.” The receptionist nodded and handed him a ten before getting back to her phone call. 

He hurried back outside and into his car. With the card that was sent along, there was no way he was going to be staying in there any longer than necessary. 

 

He could hear Coran in the office when he got back, and rushed into the front. Matt was still there, and Keith was sweeping again. 

“Anybody come in since Coran left?” He asked the room. Keith shook his head and Matt walked over to him. 

“Please, I need your help.” Matt sighed. 

“What’s wrong?” Shiro asked. 

“It’s Katie. Since Dad went up to the space station, Mom’s been letting her fool around on her computer as much as she wants. Her eye prescription has gone up like four times in the last year, she has to visit the doctor every season so that she can see.” 

“I don’t know why you’re coming to me over it.” Shiro admitted. 

“Let her work here, you said you need help, just please, get her out of the house, make her sweep petals, work the register, anything.” Matt begged. Shiro sighed. 

“I already have one teenager that’s grumpy about working here, I don’t need a second.” Shiro said. 

“Please, she needs to get out.” Matt pressed. Shiro looked over and sighed. 

“Fine. Seven tomorrow.” Mat sighed in relief. 

“Thank you so much. 

“Yeah yeah. Just buy something since you’ve been in here for an hour.” Matt nodded and grabbed some daisies for his mom. 

“That girl was really pretty.” He said, raising an eyebrow. 

“That girl was off limits.” Shiro laughed, “She’s Coran’s daughter.” 

“But she mentioned another- oh, okay.” Matt shook his head, “Ignore me.” 

“Will do once you pay for the flowers.” 

“Very funny.” Matt snipped, throwing some bills at Shiro’s face.


	3. Awwwwwwkwaaaarrrrd

At home that night Keith groaned as he settled into the recliner across from Shiro. “Oh my god my legs hurt so bad.” 

“You were on your feet all day,” Shiro said, pulling a bottled iced tea from the fridge, “You’re not used to it.” 

“So earlier, I heard you talking to Matt about that chick demanding the Fuck You flowers.” 

“Allura, what about her?” Shiro asked, sitting down across from his little brother. 

“You said she was Coran’s daughter, and Matt cut off in the middle of his sentence. How’s she Coran’s daughter?” Keith asked. 

“Coran’s got a partner and that partner donated sperm so that a surrogate mom could have a baby. That baby was Allura.” Shiro said. 

“Why couldn’t they just adopt?” Keith asked. 

“Dude, a gay couple adopting a baby twenty some odd years ago? It was way quicker and easier for a surrogate to agree to carrying a baby. Plus it’s kind of hard to take a kid away when you’re being a good parent and the kid is biologically yours.” Shiro explained, “England wasn’t the best place in the world to be open about that stuff back in the day, so they took a way that even straight people use when they want kids.” 

“That sucks.” Keith mumbled, leaning back. 

“There’s a reason why they came over here and opened up businesses. I mean, the businesses they’re working are branches of the ones over in england that they started before they got together, but-” 

“Wait, so they own chains?” Keith asked, shooting upright. 

“Yes?” Shiro asked. 

“You’re saying this crazy british dude owns a string of flower stores?” Keith pushed. 

“Yeah, and I think Althor owns a bunch of really fancy hotels. I may be wrong, you can ask Coran.” Shiro replied. 

“So what about the daughter?” Keith pushed, “What’s she do?” 

“Coran mentioned she got her business degree from Oxford I think. So I think she’s just trying to find somewhere she can work her way up to the top and take over instead of starting her own.” Shiro replied. 

“Who were the flowers for?” 

“From what she said to Coran earlier, and the business I dropped it off at, I’d say her boss.” Shiro said. 

“Yikes.” Keith muttered. 

“Yikes.” Shiro confirmed. 

 

The next morning Keith was less grumpy, though still rather reluctant to leave the house for work. 

Matt met them outside with his little sister Katie, introduced the three of them to one another, and left. 

“You keep enabling my brother.” Katie huffed. 

“You brother caught me at the right time.” Shiro sighed, “And he was right, we need more help. IF you’re good with tech maybe you can handle the social networking stuff. Coran’s useless when it comes to the internet.” 

“Didn’t you say you’d take me on to get me away from the computer?” She asked, walking around back with him. 

“He just said to give you a job, I’m not saying that it’s all you’ll be doing.” 

“I thought your name was Pidge.” Keith said out of the blue. 

“I think Lance just called me that out of the blue one day. Same with Hunk. I don’t even remember his name now.” She replied. 

“Which name do you prefer?” Shiro asked, grabbing the door, “I need to know so I can put it on your tag.” 

“I only respond to Katie when it’s family anymore. So Pidge.” She said with a shrug. Shiro nodded and opened the door. 

“-Raise a child to quit with a flower bouquet!” A male voice snapped. The three looked in on Coran facing down a tall man with slicked back salt and pepper hair. 

“I thought it was rather eloquent, unless she wrote something bad in that card.” Coran said. 

“There wasn’t a card, just the letter of resignation.” Shiro frowned, the card must have fallen out at some point, and he made a mental note to check the passenger seat later. 

“Well then I don’t see a problem. She called in sick with one of her what, ten days that she’s got? She turned in her two week notice, and will use the remainder of her sick leave and vacation time not to come in, which is well within her rights as an employee. Plus it saves you the few hundred dollars since she won’t be working.” 

“You and Althor haven’t bothered to teach her the value of hard work.” 

“She’s worked over-time while being unpaid so that she could excel in your company, and you have passed her over for promotion for four years. The final straw was you promoting that one boy that hadn’t even been there half a year. Perhaps the one who doesn’t value hard work is you.” Coran quipped. 

“I don’t think she works as hard as you think she does.” 

“I don’t think you remember that Althor actually checks to see who does the work.” Coran said with a pleasant smile, “He may not interfere, but he knows damn well that she does more work than the frat boy that you just promoted. So I’m left to wonder if you’ve kept her back as a way to feel somehow superior to Althor.” The man glared at Coran, who just stared back calmly. 

“She better be glad that HR refuses to fire her since she’s put in her two weeks. Otherwise I’d have thrown her out.” 

“For what? Working to hard?” Coran asked with another smile. The man barged out the front, and everyone watched until the door slammed shut behind him. 

“I swear, that man needs to reign in his temper.” Coran sighed, looking over at them, “Ah, the new face! Wonderful to meet you!” Pidge waved a little bit as Shiro walked in. 

“I may or may not have slipped that vulgar card out of the arrangement.” Coran winked at Shiro, “If anyone calls HR and that’s on record then she’ll never get another job.” Shiro laughed and set the two teens to sweeping the floor before opening, Coran had already taken care of the flowers.


	4. Weird Timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm glad everyone is liking the fic! 
> 
>  
> 
> Normally I try not to self promote, but I have an etsy shop where I sell little bracelets and anklets and stuff, and I have a few Voltron themed items if you want to support me outside of AO3, then checkout https://www.etsy.com/shop/GeekyPride

“I’m so fucking done!” Allura yelled as he walked in the store that afternoon. 

“What happened this time?” Coran asked. 

“The lady said she didn’t want someone that didn’t progress in four years!” Allura yelled tossing her bag onto the counter, “They called and confirmed that I stayed in the same position, didn’t bother asking why though, and then called to deny me and say “Sorry he fucked you over again.” 

“Watch your mouth, there are children around.” Coran said, pointing to Pidge. 

“I’m fifteen thank you.” 

“Still a child.” Coran replied. 

“He won’t even admit that he purposefully held me back, she groaned, leaning against the wall, “How am I supposed to get a job if they think that I’m worthless.” 

“You know that Althor would help you out, he holds a higher reputation-” 

“And then they’ll call nepotism.” She sighed. “I don’t want to work for dad forever, hotel management just isn’t something I want to dedicate myself to.” Coran nodded. 

“I’m sure you’ll find something. Unless you blocked us out at some point, you ought to have enough money stored away to keep going for a while. Take your time, there’s no hurry.” 

“I don’t want to just remain idle.” She groaned. Coran caught Shiro’s eye for a moment, and Shiro went cold. 

“You know, we’ could use more help. If you need a temporary arrangement then you could help Shiro with the flowers.” Coran said. Allura turned to look at Shiro, whose eyes were now the size of a dinner plate. 

“I, uh, that would be appreciated.” Shiro said. 

“I don’t know…” Allura said quietly. 

“You know the flowers as well as he does, and you can make very nice arrangements.” Coran prodded. Allura looked over the shop for a moment. 

“Only temporary.” She agreed. 

 

Before Shiro took the two teens home that evening, Coran pulled him aside. “Listen, I have some stupid meetings I have to go to regarding the other shops, Allura said she’ll start tomorrow, I just need you to make sure she’s comfortable. She’s going through a really rough time and I hate seeing her so upset.” 

“Of course, the only one I’ll make uncomfortable is Keith if he get’s all hissy.” Shiro replied. 

“Oh, and, remember what I told you when you started working for me?” Coran winked. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to make a move. She scares me too much to make a move.” 

“Well, she’s an adult now, so if she makes a move, then feel free to take it. You’re better than the last guy she dated.” Coran clapped his shoulder and finished with “See you in a couple weeks.” Shiro watched him as he walked off, he’d never expected his boss to promote him dating his daughter, so that caught him kind of off guard. 

He walked over to the car and drove Pidge home before taking Keith back to their apartment. 

“Have you talked to mom recently?” Keith asked. 

“It’s been about a month, she’s been really busy.” Shiro replied. 

“Isn't that bad?” Keith pushed. 

“It happens more often than you realize. Before our parents got married, mom would leave me with my grandparents and not call for a few months.” Shiro ruffled Keith’s hair. “She’s probably fine.” 

“Okay.” Keith said, “I’m going to bed.” 

“That’s a good idea.”


	5. Armed with Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so long between updates, life is weird and I haven't been able to focus on fics recently.

Allura was already stocking the flowers when Shiro showed up with Keith the next morning. 

“Oh no fair, how come she gets to wear the black apron?” Keith demanded, pointing at the manager’s apron tied on top of a white lace sundress. 

“Believe it or not I actually worked for dad when I was in secondary school so that i could begin building a resume.” She said, fluffing the baby’s breath, “So I actually have enough experience to be a manager.” Keith looked at Shiro in protest. 

“Work here for a couple years and maybe you’ll get to wear the black apron.” Siro said, trying not to smile as his kid brother walked off muttering under his breath. 

“Please tell me he doesn’t deal with customers, that attitude is abysmal.” Allura said, handing Shiro a box of Hydrangeas. 

“I only have him work at the register, and that’s only during a rush.” He admitted, “We don’t have enough help to send him to the back if we’re busy.” 

“How long have you been short staffed?” She asked. 

“Just after Mother’s day honestly. They took their big checks and left for better things.” Shiro replied. Allura frowned. 

“How come you didn’t put up a hiring sign or an add on Craigslist or something?” She asked. 

“My biometric arm doesn’t agree with computers and your father’s horrible with technology.” 

“Bio- what?” She looked around at the arms holding the box and registered that one of his arms wasn’t made of something other than skin, “Oh, I’m so sorry…” 

“Don’t worry about it, it happened a long time ago.” Shiro said with a smile, “And like I said, it’s hard to used a computer keyboard with this thing.” Allura nodded. 

“Still, isn’t there a “Now Hiring” sign in the back somewhere?” 

“There used to be. We had to use it to move shit around a while back. And I think it’s still stuck under a case somewhere.” Shiro admitted, walking around her to set up the flowers. 

“I’ll get on that in a little bit then. I’ll let you handle the interviews though since you’re the one that’ll have to deal with them.” 

“Fair enough.” Shiro sighed, “God I hope Corran gets back before anyone calls.” Allura smiled. 

“You don’t like interviews?” 

“No, I hate being the one responsible for telling someone that they don’t get the job.” Shiro sighed. Allura shrugged. 

“It’s part of being a manager. If you don’t like it then start looking into new career options. You’re the military kid right? Doesn’t your mom have a leftover GI Bill or something? You can do something else.” She asked. Shiro looked around to make sure Keith wasn’t in the room. 

“We’re saving mom’s for Keith. He wants to be a pilot and we can’t send him to school without it.” Allura nodded. 

“So he thinks you’re okay working here forever?” She asked. 

“Something like that. He’s got a rough time of things with his dad being distant so I don’t want him to think that I’m sacrificing something huge for him.” He explained, “Besides, my avenue’s been cut off, almost literally. I was going to quit working here and join the military and from there to the space program. But the accident that took my arm happened in high school so I’m kind of stuck here regardless.” 

“Oh my word-” 

“It’s not bad, just a bit of a setback. Kind of hard to miss what you never got to. It would have hurt more if I made it into the program and then lost my arm.” Allura nodded sadly. 

“I’m sorry that you had to give that up though.” 

“I’ve got a good job here. I can’t afford fancy cars and expensive clothes, but your dad pays well enough that I can live comfortably.” Shiro replied, “And that’s all I really need in life.” 

“You’ve got a nice view of life then, considering what you’ve been through.” She replied. Shiro shrugged. 

“There’s darkness, but there’s no use thinking about it and letting it consume every aspect of my life.” Shiro replied, “Besides, Keith’s got enough angst for the both of us without me thinking about where things went wrong.” 

“Rude.” Keith said, coming out with a broom. Allura smiled at Shiro and went into the back to get started on ads.


	6. Some Extra Feels

“Two young men left their applications behind.” Allura said the next morning, dropping the papers in front of Shiro, “Where’s that brother of yours?” She looked around the break room. 

“I sent him back home in a cab, he’s got a high fever.” Shiro said, “Matt’s going to bring Pidge within the next hour to pick up slack.” She nodded and shighed. 

“Just look those over when you’re done. It’ll be good to have a couple extra hands.” Shiro nodded and picked them up. 

“Lance, that name sounds familiar.” Shiro said. Allura shrugged. 

“Don’t know. But neither of them have work experience, so they may not be bad choices. They don’t have any preset ways of working. Blank slates.” She said. 

“They’re the only ones that have applied so I might as well just hire them.” Shiro sighed. Allura shrugged. 

“It’s your decision in the end.” She said, walking out of the break room. 

Shiro looked over the forms and then called both boys to schedule interviews for later in the day.

 

Lance was a precocious kid that had a tendency to flirt with Allura at every chance, while “Hunk” was slightly more timid, but with an agreeable personality. He did end up telling both that they were hired, they’d been looking for work for a month and some change so he was just happy to get his hands on new workers. 

“Life around here is going to get interesting.” Allura said to him as Hunk walked out the door with a wave to them both. 

“Yeah, a bunch of teenagers in one building together. This is going to be, an experience.” Shiro conceded, making her laugh. 

“That’s one way of saying it. Lance will be a handful, that’s for sure.” Allura laughed at him and walked around to check on the flowers. 

“Well, at least we’ll be able to have a somewhat regular schedule.” She said, pulling a wilted petunia. 

“That’s going to be rather nice. It’s basically been me and Coran working an insane amount of overtime. Though I will miss the extra pay.” Shiro replied. 

 

Shiro went home a couple hours later and found Keith passed out on the couch with a letter clutched in his hand. He leaned over the back and gently tugged the letter out of his hand. He scanned it over and felt his heart twist. 

He shook Keith awake, “Wha?” his little brother said, looking around. 

“Did you come home to this?” Shiro asked, holding up the letter. Keith’s face fell. 

“No, the guy knocked on the door around three. I didn’t want to bother you at work. He said she’d be home tomorrow, and that grandma and grandpa knew.” he said staring at the letter. “What’re we going to do with her gone?” 

Shiro looked back down at the letter. “I’ll see if I can keep guardianship for the next year so you don’t have to move. But, it’ll be pretty much the same as it’s been for the last few months.” Shiro tossed the letter onto the table. “I’ll call Coran and let him know we’ve got to go to Washington.” 

Keith got up and trundled back to his room while Shiro called Coran’s cell. He couldn’t get him though, and Shiro guessed Coran was busy and called the office, hoping to get Allura. 

“ _Hello?_ ” Pidge said with a yawn from the other end.

“Hey kiddo, can you get me through to Allura?” He asked. 

“ _Gimme a sec._ ” Pidge said, the speaker made a sound as Pidge out the phone down and went off to get Allura. 

“ _What’s up Shiro?_ ” Allura asked a moment later. 

“Keith and I are going to be out for a couple days, so I’m going to need you to train the new boys.” He said, staring at Keith’s closed door. 

“ _Is everything okay?_ ” 

“Uh, my mom was killed in an attack overseas. We’ve got to go to Arlington for the funeral.” He said, his voice catching. 

“ _Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Is there anything I can do?_ ” she asked. 

“Thanks for thinking of us, but there’s not really much of anything for you to do. Just keep the shop running I guess.” He replied. 

“ _When are you leaving?_ ” 

“Soon as I can.” Shiro said, “I’m gonna look for tickets here in a minute.” 

“ _Okay, I’m gonna let you go then. Let me know if you think of anything I can do._ ” She said sweetly. 

“Will do. I’ll let you know when we get back.” 

“ _Okay, take care._ ” She said before hanging up.


End file.
